Best Of Peel Vol 20
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 20 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in the continuing series of early 1990s Peel compilations assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. He comments, "watch out for jessie mathews on this, you certainly will be dancing on the ceiling when you hear it." *John laments not having been able to see Ween in concert. *He mentions in passing that he is probably the only Radio 1 DJ with any military experience. However, Tommy Vance served in the Merchant Navy. *As usual, a complete session is included within the recording. :LFO, one and only session. Recorded 1990-10-07, first broadcast 20 October 1990, this repeat 12 January 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bass Culture: 'Facts Of Life-Bleeper Mix (12 inch' (Industrial Music) * 12 January 1991 *LFO: 'Rob's Nightmare' (Peel Session) * 12 January 1991 *Ween: 'Cold And Wet (2xLP-God Ween Satan-The Oneness)' (Twin Tone) * 12 January 1991 *Scientist: 'The Bee-Gargle Mix (12 inch)' (Kickin) * 12 January 1991 *''(JP: 'I'll tell you how this came about, because now that I'm, you know, working at the weekends, I have a bit of time sometimes in the afternoon to sit down and watch old black and white films on TV. I wish there was a kind of black and white channel: if I was an entrepreneur, I would start one and make an immense amount of money in so doing...old newsreels, anything that's in black and white is just fine with me. There's a whole series of films featuring Jessie Matthews, who eventually turned into Mrs. Dale on the BBC many years ago. You'll probably not remember that. These films were made I suppose back in the 1930s, and I'd never seen any of them before, and she was really rather wonderful. There was one song that I heard in one of these films which really kind of stuck in my mind, and I could actually sing it to myself in a rather unpleasant way. Didn't know what it was called, and eventually so desperate was I that I went out and bought a compact disc called 'Dancing On The Ceiling', and went all the way through it trying to identify the track that I liked, or the song that I liked, and I got as far as track 15 before I discovered what it was. In fact, it's the last sort of 30 seconds of track 15. The first part of it is 'Tinkle Tinkle Tinkle', bet this'll stick in your head too, I suspect, when you hear it. The bit that I like best is called 'Over My Shoulder'.')'' *Jessie Matthews: 'Tinkle Tinkle Tinkle/Over My Shoulder (CD-Dancing On The Ceiling)' (ASV Living Era) *The very film JP saw was 'Evergreen', and it can be glimpsed here. 12 January 1991 *Carnage: 'Gentle Exhuming (LP-Dark Recollections)' (Necrosis) * 12 January 1991 *LFO: 'Take Control' (Peel Session) * 12 January 1991 *''(JP: 'We don't usually have a Record Of The Week, in fact I think it's only the second one I've ever had, but it's the Record Of The Week, anyway.')'' *Boss Hog: 'Gerard (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) * 12 January 1991 *Boss Hog: 'Bug Purr (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) * 12 January 1991 *Boss Hog: 'Eddy (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) * The 'ideologically unsound' sleeve John refers to can be seen here. 12 January 1991 *''(JP: 'Remember the old folk saying, "Vanilla Ice is nice, but Boss Hog do the dog." It doesn't mean anything, but lots of old folk sayings don't.')'' *Marine Boy: Laura Laura (12 inch EP)' (Perception-white label) * 12 January 1991 *LFO: 'Lost World' (Peel Session) * 12 January 1991 *Naked City: 'Bonehead (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) *''(JP: 'It's the best record ever made, which I play about once a year, something like that, and this seems to be time for the annual play of...')'' *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (7 inch)' (Good Vibrations) * 12 January 1991 *Happy Family: 'Big Ass On Fire (CD-Lucky)' (Dutch East India Trading) * 12 January 1991 *(Record starts, then is stopped abruptly) *''(JP: 'Actually, that's not the track I wanted to play. Nothing wrong with this one, but it's really not the one I intended to play. Such a good segue too, but that's life, especially at twenty minutes to two in the morning.')'' *Masters Of The Obvious: 'Goodbye Brainless Wonder (LP-This Corpse Is A Warning)' (Resonance) * 12 January 1991 *LFO: 'To The Limit' (Peel Session) * 12 January 1991 *Tishvaisings: 'Headless (EP-Trief)' (1 MF) * *Die Art: 'I Love You (Marian) (7 inch)' (Peking) * *''(JP: 'Here's an ensemble that come from the part of the world where I spent the first seventeen years of my life and grew to be the superb physical specimen that I am today. Well, tonight, anyway.')'' *Systems Exclusive: 'Contamination (12 inch EP-Contaminated)' (Mechanical Man Productions) * *Rose Rose: 'Your Ignorance Is Our Death (LP-Liquidation)' (In Your Face) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Victims Family: 'D.O.G. (LP-White Bread Blues)' (Mordam) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Musicianship put to good use.')'' *Moonflowers: 'Warshag 12 inch limited edition)' (Pop God) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Corn Dollies: 'Slow Death (12 inch EP-Joyrider!)' (Midnight Music) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Don't get me wrong. I'm all in favour of re-inventing yourself. I think we should all do it, on the hour every hour.')'' * *Tracks taken from show on 12 January 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 20 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:04, 00:46:34 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape